Own Next Top Model (Cycle 14 All Stars 2)
| nextseason = |season = |locations = New York City, NY Praia, Cape Verde|judges = Juliette Dubois Avery Meier Elizabeth Taunton Alexander Jonnson Kim Nguyễn|runnerups = Chelsea Ricci Lyla Davies}} Own Next Top Model, Cycle 14 All Stars 2 was the fourtenth cycle of Own Next Top Model and the second All Star Cycle. The international destination was Praia in Cape Verde. The winner was 19-year old Isis Diamond of Cycle 13 from Milan, Italy. This is the 2nd cycle to feature past contestants. This is also the 6th cycle to feature contestants not from the United States of America after Cycles 2, 4 and 6. Destinations * New York City, Episodes 1-6 * Praia, Episodes 7-12 Prizes This cycle's prizes where as follows: * A modelling contract with DNA Model Managment. * A Cover & 3 page spread in Seventeen Magazine. * A cosmetics campaign with Sephora. * A haircare campaign with Moroccan Oil. * A cash prize of $100,000 Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest) Episode Summaries 'Episode 1' *'First Callout': Isis Diamond *'Bottom 2': Arielle Cunningham & Maisie Heathcote *'Eliminated': Arielle Cunningham Episode 2 *'First Callout: '''Isis Diamond *'Bottom 2: Elyse Miller & Magdalena Stevenson *'''Eliminated: '''Elyse Miller '''Episode 3 *'First Callout': Alexandra Stoner *'Bottom 2': Ava Parkinson & Jordyn Surrey *'Eliminated': Ava Parkinson & Jordyn Surrey'''' Episode 4 *'First Callout': Rihanna Gold *'Bottom 2': Blossom Redd & Maisie Heathcote *'Eliminated': Blossom Redd Episode 5 *'First Callout': Isis Diamond *'Bottom 2': Maisie Heathcote & Rosalee *'Eliminated': Maisie Heathcote Episode 6 *'First Callout': Isis Diamond *'Bottom 2': Chelsea Ricci & Julie Reilley *'Eliminated': Julie Reilley Episode 7 *'First Callout': Isis Diamond *'Bottom 3': Alexandra Stoner, Letitia Fernandez & Magdalena Stevenson *'Eliminated': Alexandra Stoner & Letitia Fernandez Episode 8 *'First Callout': Lyla Davies *'Bottom 2': Heidi Mink & Rihanna Gold *'Eliminated': Rihanna Gold Episode 9 *'First Callout': Lyla Davies *'Bottom 2': Magdalena Stevenson & Rosalee Brooks *'Eliminated': Magdalena Stevenson Episode 10 *'First Callout': Isis Diamond *'Bottom 2': Heidi Mink & Rosalee Brooks *'Eliminated': Rosalee Brooks Episode 11 *'First Callout': Isis Diamond *'Bottom 2': Heidi Mink & Lyla Davies *'Eliminated': Heidi Mink Episode 12 *'3rd Place': Lyla Davies *'2nd Place': Chelsea Ricci *'1st Place': Isis Diamond Summaries 'Call-out order' :: This contestant won the competition. :: This contestant was eliminated from the competition. 'Statistics' *'Most consecutive first call outs: '''Isis Diamond (3) *'Most collective first call outs:' Isis Diamond (6) *'Most consecutive bottom two appearances: Heidi, Maisie, Rosalee (2) *'Most collective bottom two appearances: '''Heidi, Magdalena, Maisie, Rosalee (3) 'Makeovers 'Photoshoot Guide' *'Episode 1': Makeovers (Black and White) *'Episode 2': Butterflies *'Episode 3': Brides *'Episode 4': Topless with coloured jeans *'Episode 5': Editorials *'Episode 6': Gothic *'Episode 7': Sephora bronzer test ads *'Episode 8': Casual Lookbook *'Episode 9': Couture dresses at Farol de D. Maria Pia *'Episode 10': Gucci ads in the Achada de Santo António quarter. *'Episode 11': Posing in Pairs in an Airborne Hot Air Balloon *'Episode 12': High Fashion Swimwear at Praínha Beach. *'Episode 13': Modeling Futuristic Dresses in a Wasteland *'Episode 14-1': Seventeen Magazine Covers *'Episode 14-2': Sephora Campaign *'Episode 14-3': Moroccan Oil Campaign *'Episode 14-4': Final Runway (Elie Saab) Category:Cycles